Full Moon
by Raiem
Summary: Orihime went to Soul Society along with Ichigo and the others to save Rukia... But left Tatsuki all alone. What will happen when she returns?
1. Chapter 1

My first story ever! Hope you guys enjoy it, and if there are any mistakes at all, please let me know! English is not my native language.  
I've recently started watching and reading Bleach and I just fell in love with this pairing. They're perfect together!  
Hopefully this will be the first chapter of a long story! :D Now I just need to find inspiration to continue... ^.^

Orihime x Tatsuki

It was a rainy day. The summer holidays were about to end and the weather seemed to match the students disposition upon the thought of school being near.

She thought that her life couldn't get any worse. With a deep sigh, she stood up from the bench she was sitting on, at her karate training. She went back into the dojo, which had few people since it was raining. She started to practice one more time, so that her mind could stop thinking about her. But it was no use. Every time she knocked an opponent down, she would automatically look at the entrance, where in times a red-haired girl used to cheer for her.

About an hour later, training was over. She changed in the locker rooms and packed her stuff and prepared to go home. But she couldn't. She didn't want to have another night where she would just get home, lie down in bed and cry herself to sleep. She sighed again. She slowly started walking towards the exit and opened her umbrella.

She looked up at the sky. "Orihime... Where are you?"

As she walked home, her mind started bursting with memories of her and Orihime.

Orihime trying to make Tatsuki taste her new recipes.

Orihime being an usual airhead and Tatsuki mocking her and patting her head.

Tatsuki kicking everyone's ass everytime they hit on Orihime.

Orihime hugging Tatsuki.

The small kiss she gave Tatsuki on the cheek when she said goodbye.

"She told me she was going to a relatives place for summer... But I know that's not true... So why? Why won't she tell me the truth? I'm supposed to be her best friend. Her protector. So why does it feel she's doing all of this to protect me instead?" Tatsuki thought for 100th time.

She shrugged off those thoughts and by that time, she was already at her home. She opened the door, closed her umbrella and left it near the hall.

- I'm home! - she said.

Her mom greeted her with a smile -Tatsuki! Hey sweety, how was practice? - she asked

- Normal. There's a championship coming, so we're just focusing on me perfecting my techniques since I'm already strong.

- That's good sweetheart! Well your dinner is on the kitchen if you want too, I'm going out for a little while, I'll only be back in a few hours or so.

- 'kay mom, thanks, see ya' - Tatsuki said, already in the kitchen with a slice of bread in her mouth.

Her mom laughed and was about to go through the door when she said "Oh and by the way, Orihime-chan stopped by earlier! She said she wanted to let you know that she's back and wanted to spend a little time with you before school starts"

Tatsuki froze completely. She swallowed the bread, trying not to choke.

- Okay, thanks mom. I'll give her a call. - she said, trying to be calm.

As soon as her mom went out, Tatsuki frantically grabbed up her phone and dialed Orihime's number and waited for a response

- Hey Tatsuki-chan! I was wondering when you'd call me! You weren't home so I asked your mom to warn you. I figured you'd be at karate practice but it was raining and I didn't have my umbrella.

"It really his her. She's back" Tatsuki couldn't believe it. Orihime was back. Her best friend. The person she loved most in the entire world. She had a million questions. But then she remembered that Orihime was lying to her about where she went.

- Hey... - Tatsuki said, trying not to give in to her emotions and yell at Orihime though she wasn't sure why she wanted to yell.

-Tatsuki? Is everything okay? Do you want me to stop by? - Orihime asked concerned.

-Everything's fine Hime. And you don't have too, it's raining remember? - Tatsuki said forcibly.

-Actually it stopped about 5 minutes ago...

-Oh.. Yeah you can come then. See ya' - Tatsuki said, hunging up the phone.

"What's gotten into me? I love her, but I can't help feeling so mad at her... I wish things can return to normal... I want my Hime back" She thought.

"Ah well, better make some snacks for me in case she brings any of her weird food..."

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sooooo sorry guys, I really couldn't update sooner! Firstly I was enjoying my summer holidays, second I'm lazy. Sue me u.u  
I really liked my first chapter, but this one... meh. I just couldn't give it the ending I wanted. It's kinda hard for me to put everything I imagine into words (since I'm not English) and I end up writing something less satisfying, which is also why it took me so long to update! I'd write something, re-read it, delete it and repeat the cycle. But it cheered me up reading my first review ever (xD) so I gathered up every tiny bit of imagination I could and kept trying and trying.

(But I'll tell you a secret: one of the reasons I was able to finish this chapter, was because I fell in love :3 and my inspiration was like "HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK? :D")

Oh one last thing, as I have mentioned before, I'm not English, I'm Portuguese, and even though I can write and speak english I you happen to stumble across a word that doesn't exist in the english vocabulary please let me know. When I'm really tired I tend to mix English with Portuguese and I invent new words and sometimes I fail to notice. Yeah I know it's weird ._.

[portuguese part]  
Olá pessoal! ("uau alguém a escrever em português de portugal no fanfiction!") Para quem tenha seguido até agora esta história, queria avisar que possivelmente tenciono escrever novas histórias mas em português! Vou focar-me principalmente em relações de animes, porque ya essa é a minha panca. Alguns se calhar lésbicos. Sim adivinharam, sou rapariga e lésbica. Problem? u.u

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"She's here!" Tatsuki thought. She didn't know if she was happy or extremely terrified at the same time. With an amazing speed she went to her bedroom to change her clothes into something more comfy.

-Tatsuki-chan! Open the door please! - Orihime asked

- Coming! Wait just a second! - yelled Tatsuki from her room.

Outside, Orihime was standing in front of the door, immersed in thoughts. She was trying to gather the words to explain everything to Tatsuki. But she was so afraid of her reaction. What if she didn't believe her? She knew she was mad at her for going away and lying to her. She knew that Tatsuki thought she was hiding something yet she kept quiet and believed in her. But Orihime knew that Tatsuki was tired of lies and wanted the truth and she didn't want to lose Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki... I just wanted to protect you like you protected me all these years..." She thought, letting out a deep sigh. She heard footsteps and suddenly the door opened.

- Geez Hime, what's that depressed looking face for? - Tatsuki said, raising an eyebrow with a concerned look.

Orihime couldn't help but blush, notting the concern in Tatsuki's voice. She looked towards her best friend and just one gaze made all her arguments and words she had gathered in her head vanish. She stopped breathing for a moment. Tatsuki was right in front of her. She noticed she had changed her clothes recently since she was wearing a shirt backwards and didn't seem to even notice. Her hair was spiky as usual and she had a tired look on her face. Despite all that she still looked beautiful.

"No, no, no, no, I have to stop thinking these things!" Orihime blushed even more. "Ever since that day by the river that Tatsuki's always on my mind. What should I do?"

Tatsuki feeling observed, blushed as well. She noticed Orihime had brought a plastic bag, probably containing some weird food. She smiled and leaned on the doorjamb.

- So you brought some kind of deadly food for me to eat?

- Ahah, like I would do that. It's just some cookies and red bean paste! - she laughed, with an innocent smile on her face.

- Yeah, I'll just keep to the cookies.

- So are you letting me in or are we gonna chat all night in front of your door? - she asked.

Tatsuki blushed lightly and stepped back to Orihime could pass.

- Come in your highness! - Tatsuki mocked, making a small bow, and laughing.

Orihime smiled and entered Tatsuki's house. She missed it. Tatsuki's scent was present in every corner of the house. She closed her eyes for a moment and abstracting herself from the world.

- Orihime? Earth to Orihime! Oi! - Tatsuki said with a sigh. She patted her head, caressing her hair gently. - You're the same airhead as ever...

Orihime blushed heavily when she felt Tatsuki's hand on her head. She opened her eyes. She saw Tatsuki had blushed as well and removed her hand quickly.

"She's so cute" Orihime thought. "No! Why did I think that? This is driving me crazy... Maybe I should just tell her I like her... Ah no, that would be catastrophic, she'd freak out"

- So Tatsuki-chan, how about watching a movie? - she suggested, nervous.

- Humm, sounds fine to me. You know your way around, just go to the living room and turn on the tv. I'm just going to grab something more to eat - Tatsuki said, turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

- Ok... Hum Tatsuki-chan?

- Yes?

- Are you angry at me? - Orihime asked bluntly.

- ...

- Tatsuki-chan?

- I... I don't know. You're my best friend and I... adore you more than anything. I trust you and believe in you... But it hurts so much knowing you're not telling me something. I feel so powerless knowing I can't protect you. - Tatsuki turned around to face Orihime.

Orihime noticed the constraint on Tatsuki' voice when she said "adore". She also noticed the sad and lonely look in her eyes when she said how powerless she felt.  
"She must have felt so sad during this time..." Her heart started aching. She never wanted Tatsuki to feel like this. She felt the tears coming and she tried to repel them.

- Tatsuki?

- What?

- I missed you. - whispered Orihime.

Tatsuki's heart skipped a beat. They looked into each others eyes and Tatsuki noticed Hime was on the verge of crying.

"How can I stay mad at that? She's just so... her. I love her."

- I missed you too. A lot actually... There wasn't a single second where I wasn't thinking of you.

"Damnit! Why did I just said that? Now she's gonna think I'm some kind of freak!"

But she didn't. Orihime just smiled and jumped towards Tatsuki and embraced her. She rested her head on Tatsuki's shoulder, her warm breath sending chills down Tatsuki's neck. Tatsuki held her firmly against her, kissing her on the forehead. She couldn't resist her, she was so perfect.  
However, there was a little voice inside Tatsuki's head telling her that maybe this wasn't a good idea, and that her feelings for Orihime could cause the loss of their friendship. And Tatsuki couldn't risk something so precious to her, even if it meant locking up her feelings...

"I can be happy like this. She's really amazing and I'm lucky enough to be her best friend" she thought.

-So let's watch a movie? - Tatsuki asked with a smile, letting go of Orihime.

- Yes! - Orihime responded and smiled too.

That night was uneventful, they watched the movie calmly, both happy with their reunion. At the end of the night Orihime went home and Tatsuki went to bed since she was tired.  
While she was trying to fall asleep, she couldn't help but wonder what could've happened had she kissed her princess...

"Maybe one day" she thought before falling asleep.


End file.
